


It will be fine

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Boromir Lives, Gen, I wrote this with a positive mindset but a sad heart? ummh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Boromir's fate during the Uruk-hai ambush.Based on the prompt: any, any,take my hand, I'm sure we'll make it.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: born from the 3 sentence ficathon 2020





	It will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7202192#cmt7202192).

When Boromir caught the silhouettes of his friends running towards the Uruk-hai, slaying them, he let go, dropping on his knees, thinking that he finally did one thing right.

Next, he saw the shadows of the two hobbits getting closer. Boromir felt their arms wrapping around his own shoulders, heard their babbling on what to do next, how to save their friend, their hiccups while he was dragged far from the battle field.

After fumbling a moment they began to rip cloth from their own to press on the injuries. "Do not leave us Boromir, please, please!" they kept saying.

The man reached out for them and in one breath spoke. "Take my hand, my friends" and swiftly they did. "I'm sure the fellowship will make it to end" he added over their prayers. Their grip tighter than ever before, "We will."


End file.
